Bar
by Tomo Potter
Summary: MAY CHALLENGE FICLET 22 It's been a year since Remus has seen any of his friends. Time to go out drinking and pick up some random. RLSB slash.


A/N: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM

All these and more, tonight, on fanfiction theatre!

Hey, I just finished reading _Making History _by _Stephen Fry. _Stephen Fry is a wonderful, luminescent, delectable, intelligent, beautiful, witty, gorgeous, high, true, fine, fluffy, moist, sticky, and lovely man, who walks in a lightly scented cloud of gorgeousness. READ HIS BOOK. It may have influenced the way I write ever-so-slightly, but that is okay, because I LOVE STEPHEN FRY ASJGHAF.

And has anyone ever noticed he's a lot like Remus? HE SO FRIGGIN IS.

Warning: Slash, OH MY GOD. SCANDAL. HITLER WOULD NOT APPROVE OF THIS FANFIC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does. And I worship her undoubtedly fashionable yet sensible shoes.

Challenge: _People on Bebo and LiveJournal are giving me prompts for Sirius/Remus fics, and I'll write one (or just biff the lot and write whatever I want) per day, posting them there, and here. This'll go on for the whole of May, so feel free to pop over to my LJ (link in my profile) and drop me a prompt!_

Prompt: None... I was mostly inspired by the aforementioned book, and the copy of the Gay Almanac I picked up used for a dollar and can't stop flicking through XD (I also got a copy of The Gay Man's Guide to Heterosexuality, which is just brilliant. LOL I was there with a female friend of mine, and the lady who sold me them clearly thought we were a couple lmao. Amusing, since I'm a lesbian, and she's bisexual (and seeing another female friend of mine. Man, my friends and I are dykes.))

akungkysd what is with me and rambling on and on and on today? IT'S LIKE A DISEASE.

DEDICATED TO: Rabbit-Girl and the Zodiac Titan :O It's a circle of gay! (So I suppose this is to the other two gay-circle-ers, whose name I know, but shall not mention for their own safety, as there may be STALKERS reading this... DUN DUN DUNNNNN...)

REMUS POV

**Bar**

It had been a surprisingly easy decision to make. I was going out. I was going to get sloshed. I hadn't seen any of my friends in almost a year, and hadn't gotten laid in twice that. Buggar this twice over, time to go get pissed and pick up some piece of ass.

I dressed myself up in my tightest jeans and a tight sweater, and hit the town. My hair was tied up in a short ponytail, and my arse moved silkily as I walked. I would never dress like this on a normal day but now, surrounded by the blackest of new moons, I felt dangerous, alive. My scars made me stand out and more than one head turned as I entered the gay bar. I had been here once with Sirius about a year ago, mostly for a joke, and Sirius had spent the whole time trying to chat up lesbians for fun. I avoided the dance floor, though not without appreciating the arse of a dark-haired man, who seemed to be dancing with two burly redheads at once, and headed for the bar. I sat myself down, ordered a drink, and looked around the room.

The bar was surprisingly empty. Other than the three I had seen before, there were a few more people on the dance floor, male and female couples alike, as well as a few people sitting around in booths for privacy. I secretly admired a few more arses and mentally decided that this had been a very good idea, even if I wound up going home alone, as I sipped my drink. The strobe lights flashing around only added to the dangerous feel of before, and I secretly wondered what I would look like to the average bargoer. My hair did nothing to hide the jagged scars across my face and down my neck, which I normally considered ugly. With the strobes and the dark, sweaty, smoky atmosphere of the bar, though, I felt downright deadly. I probably looked like I picked fights and lived the jaded life. Which, I considered, I did, but I did it in the nicest, most scholarly way imaginable.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sweaty body flinging itself into the seat next to mine and gesturing to the bartender for a drink. It was the dark-haired man I had admired before, and here he was now, smiling a strangely familiar, incredibly charming smile at me.

"Hey there gorgeous. What're you doing in a place like this?" His voice was husky, presumably both from the effort and heat of dancing, and the somewhat arousing way he and the two redheads had danced.

"I could ask the same of you, but it's already pretty obvious." It was a cold statement, but I spoke with a smile, and the other man smiled back.

"Foxy. I take it you're here for the same reason, then?" It was hardly a question, so laden with suggestiveness was the other man's voice. My eyes travelled up and down the stranger's body appreciatively, enjoying his simple, open white shirt, revealing a sweaty, well-toned chest, with a scar of it's very own. Apparently, I wasn't the only dangerous one here.

"I might be." I said almost coyly, the suggestiveness obvious.

"Why don't I buy you a drink then?" The dark man waggled his eyebrows, and I laughed slightly.

"Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?"

The stranger laughed too, a warm, genuine, familiar laugh. I had been with the werewolves, away from everyone I knew for so long, that I just couldn't place it.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, frowning slightly. He was very familiar... the way he laughed, the casual way he sat, the flirtatious smile, all so familiar.

The man looked confused for a second. "I can't... no, I don't think so. You can call me... Black, by the way."

I smiled, liking the codename idea. Kept everything impersonal and dangerous. "Call me Wolf then."

There was a flicker of something in Black's eyes for a second, but it was gone just as quickly, and I might have imagined it. "Wolf. Dangerous, I like it."

"Thanks." I grinned. "Black's good too. I like the whole codename thing."

Black laughed. "Very secret agent."

We both laughed, and there was a moment of comfortable silence. Then Black spoke.

"Say, wanna get out of here?" He grinned and waggled his perfect eyebrows suggestively at me, brushing back a lock of his long, loose hair in a careless fashion.

"What about the guys you were dancing with?" I asked, even though leaving with Black right now sounded like a very good idea indeed. Damn my sense of morals.

"Gid and Fab? Oh, they'll be fine. They're here on the pull." Black grinned, and I almost didn't hear the unspoken "too" that trailed from the end of his sentence, and as such chose to ignore it.

"Fantastic. Let's go." I smiled, getting off my seat and attempting to extract my money from the ridiculously tight jeans I was now regretting slightly.

Black laughed. "Beginner's mistake. Let me." As if out of nowhere he produced some money, placing it on the bar, and took my arm in a firm but gentle grip. "Shall we go, wolfyboy?"

"I believe we shall, Mr. Black." I smiled. For some reason, a troubled look crossed Black's face for a second, but it was replaced by that ridiculously irresistable grin, and off we went.

It was even darker outside now, and a lot colder. I shivered slightly, and Black smiled gently, drawing me close. "It's ok, my motorbike's just over here."

Motorbike. Cool. It was black and shiny, and seemed to match him somehow. He slung himself on, grinning, and held out the spare helmet to me. "C'mon, she doesn't bite. You'll have to sit behind me and wrap your arms around my waist.

Okay. That sounded like a good idea. I smiled in response as we both buckled our helmets, and hopped on. He revved the engine, I wrapped myself securely around him, and off we sped.

I would have enjoyed the whole closeness aspect a little more if he hadn't gone so fast. It's a terrifying experience, belting down the road on a fragile piece of machinery, nothing holding you on but your own grip on a complete stranger, nothing to protect you but a lump of molded plastic and foam on your head. I have never been more relieved than the moment we arrived at my house. In retrospect, I should have wondered how he knew where I lived, but instead, I just accepted it, listening to his soothing remarks as he peeled my shellshocked arms from around him. We headed inside and he made me a cup of tea, laden with sugar. I drank it as he sipped his own, and the silence that had been so comfortable back at the bar, was now awkward and laden with uncertainty.

"I like your house." Black smiled, and I smiled back too, relieved for something to talk about.

"Flat, actually. I only just moved here, I've been travelling for awhile." I said, sipping my tea.

"It's nice. Where have you been?"

"Oh, just here and there up the country. Seeing the sights and all."

"Is that where you got your scars, then? You nev-" he stopped abruptly, and I was still too shocked from the motorbike ride to wonder why.

"Er... yeah. Funny story actually. A wolf attacked me."

"How is that funny?" He asked, slightly too sharply, then immediately looked abashed. "Sorry." He laughed. "I get a little too sympathetic."

"It's okay. How did you get yours?" I gestured to his still-open shirt.

He blinked, looking down. "Oh... actually, weirdly enough, that was a wolf too." We both laughed, and there was a pause.

"Sooooo..." He said, caught my eye, and we both laughed. This was just too absurd.

"Is it always this awkward?" I asked, and he laughed that genuine, beautiful laugh again.

"Sometimes, though admittedly I haven't been to the bar for a few months... a mate of mine set me up with some bird."

I winced. "Oooh. Bet that was fun. A friend of mine used to do that to me." Two mates actually. James and Sirius, though Sirius had stopped when we left school.

He laughed. "It was a nightmare. A very long nightmare. She was all squishy."

"How'd you break up with her?" I suddenly cared about this girl, needed to see if Black was a gentleman or not.

"It was awkward. She wanted to sleep together, so I confessed to her. She took it very well, even promised not to tell my mates, and to pretend she had found me cheating on her. It was nice, we still go drinking occasionally."

I grinned. Thank god. "That's good. I used to have to go on all these dates and I had no idea how to let the girls down, so I would just stammer through, and give them the 'you're a super girl' speech at the end of the date."

He laughed. "It's always a nightmare."

"Absolutely." I agreed.

The silence that fell between us now was a more comfortable one, and I found myself simply enjoying his company. It had been such a long time since I had spoken to anyone decent. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Black moving until his lips were on my neck, hands resting ever so gently on my thighs. He nipped at the flesh slightly as he trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"I have wanted to do this... allll night." He murmered against my skin as I moaned slightly, tea abandoned on the table, fingers clenched on the arms of my chair. Damn, he was good at this. He paused and looked me directly in the eyes before kissing me, gentle, caring, and firm all at once, his tongue pressing orgasmically against my own.

And that was when I remembered how I knew those eyes.

I pushed him away, gasping. "Sirius!"

He looked slightly shamed, but it didn't stop him from popping out a sassy retort. "Took you long enough. Thought I was dropping more than enough hints."

"But you... and I... Jesus." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I didn't even know you were gay!"

"And I was pretty much the same." He shrugged. "Don't judge me, I didn't expect you to show up at the bar. And when you did, looking like that, I couldn't help myself. Like I said, I've wanted to do this for a long time." He pressed a soft kiss just below my cheekbone.

"Mmm... don't distract me. I'm supposed to be angry at you." I eyed him, and he laughed.

"A year away hasn't changed you one bit, Remus. Do you have any idea how glad I am of that?" He was smiling that glorious smile, and I couldn't help smiling back, and then embracing him in a tight hug.

"God, Sirius, it's been so long. How have you been?" I asked his chest as he hugged me back.

"Still fighting. I finally got my bike, as you probably guessed."

I traced the scar on his chest with my finger. "I gave you that the first night you could transform. How did I not recognise it?"

He shrugged. "The face scars are new on you. Christ, what have you been doing?"

"I've been up with the werewolves, trying to convince as many as I could to join Dumbledore. Most of them are already pretty set in with Voldemort though, so I didn't really achieve much." I sighed, leaning my head on his chest again. I had forgotten how tall Sirius was. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. You have no idea how much." He smiled, and I looked up to catch his eyes, filled with... love?

And then his lips were on mine again, his hands up my shirt, mine tangling in his hair, and the next thing I knew we had tumbled into bed together.


End file.
